Talk -xKevin-/History 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Backyard Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tesla Tower page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Question Do you have permission from us to copy our files from backyard-monsters.wikia.com? If you don't have any please stop copying.. If you have any sources.. site them.. That's all.. Facebook Agent 007 01:34, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Reply:sorry about that..also just asking when is the merging going to be done? Edit and merge note Hello Kevin, Could you please not use the resource icon templates, I've been working on getting these out, they are too big, too distracting and too unnecessary. Also, could you stick to the layout like is implemented in e.g. Storage Silo and Flinger. Also, the merge is the responsibility of the current admins of backyard-monsters.wiki.com. This means that, unless requested by one of them, you should not copy their content to here. Especially not since I've requested their information to be styled to the contents of this wiki (means that it may have to be rewritten). If you think that the merging process is going to slow, please inform them. ~ MHLut 08:27, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I noticed you overwrote the content on the Teratorn page (I think by directly copy/pasting content from the other BYM wiki?), I don't know on how many pages you have done this, but please stop doing that. Thank you. ~ MHLut 11:15, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Cage Add this to the cage. It recycles for half of what's needed to be built, you can use monster to attack people, Gorgo has Damage: 1000 Health: 40,000 Speed: 1 Buff: 0 at level 1. Please don't take credit for all this. :D just add that User I.D. 8782717 got this information and wanted his name to be anonymous. Reply: Isn't the cage NOT damagable? Preview button Hello, You do know there is a Preview button next to the Publish button when you're editing pages? Considering your long list of edits made around the same time, I'd suggest you try to hit that button more often instead of spamming updates. And when you do, please leave a summary when you have made noticeable changes. Thank you! ~ MHLut 21:59, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Copying Can you please stop copying stuff from the other wiki? It's getting annoying. http://images.wikia.com/backyardmonsters/images/9/90/OrangePortal.pngThinkingwith Portals.http://images.wikia.com/backyardmonsters/images/f/f8/BluePortal.png 06:26, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply:I'm not..I get info from Backyard monsters forums http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/60772-Ultimate-Champion-Thread http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/60535-Best-Champ-to-pick! and also youtube -Kevin- 14:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Other stuff Thanks for editing my page. -Master Drull http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User:Master_Drull A proposition Hello Kevin, For a long time, your name keeps coming back to me, in a positive sense. From what I have seen from you, you are a good and active editor. I was wondering if you see yourself fit in the list of point I put on the page Backyard_Monsters_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship. If your answer is yes, I'd like to ask you wether you are interested in becoming an administrator on this wiki. Please let me know what you think of this. ~ MHLut 19:04, August 8, 2011 (UTC) sure, I'm kinda interested -xKevin- 20:58, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Hello Kevin, :Sorry for my late reaction, since you reacted here instead of on my own talk page, I did not realize you had already responded. I'm going to set you to admin. I haven't worked out a standard guideline page for admins, so it's easiest if you stick to what you normally do, only now block people who misbehave instead of just undoing their edits (trust me, it's even a bit funny :P). :Some pages are protected from everyone but admins, you initially don't have a reason to change these pages, but if you want, please let me know on my talk page first (I have plans for some things). The only thing that's a 'don't-touch' subject is style/design, that's mine :p. You're free to think of a role for yourself and inform me about it. :I know I'm pretty much throwing you into the deep, but since the things you're doing now are already something an admin should do, I think you'll be fine. Just don't be too active with blocking people unless they're vandals (I usually block people for 2 weeks and keep account creating open, it's easier to block vandals when they've made an account). If you have any questions, post them on my talk page. The only thing you have the remember now, is that you can not get personally involved in potential flame wars, but have to act like the middle man and help trying to solve issues. :I'll put you up as an admin in a sec, and then you will have some sort of a trial period (but unless you start misbehaving, I have no reason to revoke admin rights again) and are you free to spam me with all kinds of questions until I've worked out the admin guidelines. :Good luck! ~ MHLut 12:10, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. If you want, you can paste the following code, with filled in lines after the double dots under my section on the Administrators page. (Voluntary basis only) -xKevin- ; Main activities : ; Likes : ; Dislikes : Colour Format Hello, The tables use a color template especially made to make the use of colors more consistent. This is the first time I hear complaints about the code editing thing and the answer is, I do mind if you change it. I personally do not like the (or any) WYSIWYG editor and Wiki formatting is easy to learn. Once all the tables are up-to-date, no one should touch them anyway. I think only being able to edit from code is better than having inconsistent page styling. There are wikis who have disabled the view editor completely (like the Dragon Age Wiki) and if the public here wasn't as young as it is, the same would've happened here the day I became an admin. I can be persuaded to changing many things, but the templates and the use of templates will not be changed unless there's a big practical need for it. ~ MHLut 19:02, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ok, I understand, for me it just seems easier and simpler editing in visual mode (less scrolling is needed + better font + things show up) but I can edit in source mode 100% fine. There are some good things in source mode anyways like no spacing lines of between text. {C} -xKevin- 19:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Page Fix please fix the Champion Monsters page {C}~[[User:By D.A.V.E.|By D.A.V.E.~]] 12:58, August 26, 2011 (UTC) fixed :) -xKevin- 16:27, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Page Fix Again Please fix the Gorgo/tips page. It seems that someone named Pokeymonstro made it Portuguese. Also, he made a page that is also Portuguese: Bobby traps/tips By D.A.V.E. 02:03, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Fixed the Gorgo/tips page and deleted Bobby traps/tips. Just telling you, you can fix pages easily by clicking the dropdown button >> history >> you will see a list of all edits for that page >> click on whichever edit is good and publish it. -xKevin- 04:57, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate A WIkia Contributor made a duplicate of the Trojan Horse page.Heres the link Trojan horse. By D.A.V.E. 23:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Edit: wait, i think its not a page. its a category. sorry about that. ---- yea its a category, deleted it. -xKevin- 23:33, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Quest Page Update Hello, I saw that the quests in Backyard Monsters were updated(llike Town Hall level 5 gives you 5 teratorn) Im a noob so please be the one to edit it. Thanks. By D.A.V.E. 12:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) HI I cant undo the Champion Monster/tips. Please be the one to undo it. Thanks. By D.A.V.E. 13:00, September 2, 2011 (UTC) done :) (pagees always get vandalized when I'm sleeping -,-..) -xKevin- 18:07, September 2, 2011 (UTC) IP Change Hi there! I just read about the mushrooms in this Wiki.. To make it simple, I came from the Philippines.. And there is like a note there that a change in IP is required in order to gain those mushrooms back.. Any idea on how to do that? Thanks a lot! God Bless! ---- Try these guides:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zhGxgV6vG0 http://www.changeipaddress.org/ http://www.whatismyip.com/faq/how-to-change-your-ip-address.asp (if these don't work use google or youtube to search for more) Note: Please use -xKevin- 15:08, September 14, 2011 (UTC) to sign your name -xKevin- 15:08, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Your Last comment on Strategies to Building a Strong Base "Please only post good base types here." I noticed you raised the bar for bases that are posted. I would like to point out that many of the designs posted fail to meet the new bar. The "Compactor", which is basically a box base. The base posted under''' "Silo Death Trap" is very weak design. ADTs, Champ and Bunkers, and ADTs are all vulnerable and those are the key base defenses. The base posted under "Anti-ppx" is a weak design, it should be a replaced by something like the Dark Angel. The current Anti-ppx has problem of being extremely cataprone for a spread design. 2 Bunkers and 2 ADTs can be destroyed in a single catapult in exchange for losing one silo. A world map player won't hesistate to make that catapult, after which they won't need to use a ppx, since a standard zaf attack can wipe the entire base. Quadrant Base is medicore base, it was one of the good bases before people really started getting all the game mechanisms perfected in their bases. Also it has ADTs on the exterior and ADTs are the most important tower. The microchip base posted was flawed version of the base. The some of the towers are in the wrong place, so the pathing doesn't work properly. I think this one squeaks in as a good base if the towers are corrected. If you're after strong base examples. Fomor Fanstasy is another example in use by the community and some people considering switching to it from the spark due to the recent lab changes (the airburst of eye-ra). CradleEarth Yes, I noticed many of the yards aren't good. I will remove those. Quadrant base - some quadrant bases can be good. Also Please sign your signature using "4 tides ( ~ x 4)" :) -xKevin- 15:08, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion / Sugerencia Hola muy buenas tardes ... Vi a este juego en un anuncio lo probe y me gusto ... (Mucho) Miren lo que yo vengo a proponer es que creen un nuevo campeon ... Les parece Buena la idea? A mi me gustaria ... Por favor respondan, Chau a todos Hola buenas tardes a todos, Yo vengo proponer que hagan un nuevo campeon, Jajaj yo tengo 20 años pero me gustaria que lo hagan ... Espero su respuesta besos ---- '''Note: I don't speak spanish, so I will use google translate Nota: Yo no hablo español, así que voy a utilizar Google Translate Para sugerir en los Foros BYM: clic Además, no son personal Kixeye. Si por favor, es posible utilizar el Inglés aquí -xKevin- 22:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Administrating Hello Kevin, Thank you so much for administering the wiki, you're doing a great job! You may have noticed I'm not much around anymore, just looking around sometimes (and doing some small behind the scenes things). Hence I was wondering wether you would like another administrator assigned? Just let me know if you want this and if you have someone particular in mind for this. I can also let a blog post go out for people to leave an admin request at Backyard_Monsters_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship. ~ MHLut 19:39, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Yea sure :), that would be useful. Since school started, I'll have to be less active and it seems like vandalizing usually happens when I'm asleep. How bout recruiting admins depending on their timezone? Also, about the new monster template, Eye-ra and D.A.V.E. can't attack flying without their ability, but they can attack flying with their ability. Never really used templates before so don't know much about editing it. -xKevin- 22:51, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Not working im using a google chrome. i tried to clear the cache but it still won't work 23:45, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Then try these 1.Defrag comp with no programs on 2.check if Internet speed is normal (If not contact your ISP) 3.remove unused programs + close unused programs 4.scan for viruses with a antivirus -xKevin- 02:11, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Question Can Drull attack flying monsters such as Fomor and Eye-Ra ? 26 Vetrax 99 07:19, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Nope, land monsters cannot attack flying monsters at all unless they have a ability that allows them to attack flying monsters. Also all champions are smart enough to not come out of cage when a Eye-ra is near. -xKevin- 07:44, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Someone vandalised the Champions Monsters page. Can you fix it ? 26 Vetrax 99 09:05, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Town Hall Fix Please fix the Town Hall page. The table looks like the one in backyard-monsters.wikia.com . Maybe it was copy paste. ~'By D.A.V.E.'~ (talk) 11:48, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Page Fixed :), and also banned whoever vandalized it, and also a bunch of other vandalizers. -xKevin- 22:45, October 6, 2011 (UTC) 2 Wikias Why is there 2 Backyard Monsters Wikia page ? Im a bit confused here . Please answer . 26 Vetrax 99 02:36, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't know, but the owners are different on the other wikia. The other wikia may have more images but this wikia gets info faster. -xKevin- 02:40, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Page Fix I cant fix the wild monster baiter page . Please fix it Fixed :) -xKevin- 04:42, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:-xKevin- Vandalizer Hi! My name is CattailsWelove. I'm just here to inform you, why won't you block the stupid vandalizing contributor? They keep vandalizing the pages and making it unhelpful for me. Here are the ones I know: *http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/89.211.225.205 *http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.224.223.251 ---- -Blocked- I usually don't block people with 1 vandalizing edit since it can be easily fixed with the undo button. -xKevin- 14:53, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Page Delete Please delete the Category:Fl ~'By D.A.V.E.'~ (talk) 12:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC) -Deleted- -xKevin- 14:53, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Another page delete, Town hall. ~'By D.A.V.E.'~ (talk) 11:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) -Deleted- -xKevin- 17:46, October 8, 2011 (UTC)